


Tell me you missed me and I'll be on my way

by Moonmilkx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Crying, Feels, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Men Crying, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/pseuds/Moonmilkx
Summary: .°•Post End•°.Tord sat in front of the airport, checking his phone every few seconds. Edd should be here any second.'Any second' was proven to be almost an hour after he had gotten off the damn plane. Tord rolled his eyes as the familiar red car pulled up in front of him. Edd climbed out giving Tord a tight hug."I'm sorry I'm so late! Tom isn't happy, but I would have been here sooner.""No worries Edd. I'm just happy to be be back home."_AU where Tord actually went to NY and missed his friends, instead of running a god damn army. There is a lot of pining, and a mildly slow burn.





	Tell me you missed me and I'll be on my way

**Author's Note:**

> It says 1/1 but there are gonna be way more, it won't let me change it like on other stories for some reason? THIS IS NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER!!!

Tord sat in front of the airport, checking his phone every few seconds. Edd should be here any second.  
'Any second' was proven to be almost an hour after he had gotten off the damn plane. Tord rolled his eyes as the familiar red car pulled up in front of him. Edd climbed out giving Tord a tight hug. 

"I'm sorry I'm so late! Tom isn't happy, but I would have been here sooner."

"No worries Edd. I'm just happy to be be back home."

Tord gave a toothy smile, pulling back from the overdue hug to throw his suitcase into the trunk of the car.  
Edd smiled back, watching Tord climb into the car, before doing so himself. 

Edd slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, how was New York? Everything you dreamed?"

Tord frowned.

"God I wish, probably one of the trashiest, loudest, rudest, and most crowded places I've ever been and ever will be."

Edd side eyes him with a smile. 

"Well, I see spending time there slaughtered your Norski accent."

"Yeah, I don't miss it too much. People always looked at me weird in public if I spoke."

Edd gave a short laugh.

"What!? I loved your accent!"

"No, you loved to make fun of it."

Tord gave a short laugh himself.  
He brushed his hair out of his face, wiping a fake tear.

"I missed you guys a lot."

"Wow you even missed Tom?"

Tord laughed awkwardly, nodding his head. 

"We missed you too."

"Speaking of Tom, you said he wasn't very happy with me coming back huh?"

Edd cringed a little bit.

"Yeah, he is far from happy about it."

"Of course."

Edd hummed, keeping his eyes on the road.  
The silence was horrible. 

"He missed you too, y'know?"

Tord laughed. 

"Whatever you say friend."

"Really, he did. He wasn't the same after you left, it's almost like your arguments gave him closure."

Tord didn't respond to that. The sat in the car in silence untill they finally pulled up to the house.  
Edd parked the car.

"I never really hated him. I guess I thought that was just how we were."

Edd turned to look at Tord. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, he smiled. 

"He doesn't hate you, this will pass."

Tord didn't believe him for a second, he knew it wouldn't pass, and that there was little to no chance of them getting along. Once he walked through that door all hell would break loose.  
It didn't help that he knew Tom would be drunk, alcohol was the only way the ink-eyed man knew how to solve his problems.  
His problems being Tord most of the time.  
Any time they had gotten into a fight, Tom would come out of his room an hour or two later absolutely shit faced.  
Tord wasn't heartless, if he fell down he'd help him to the couch, and any time the Alcoholic had fallen asleep on it he'd bring him a blanket.  
Tord wasn't heartless.  
Him and Tom didn't see eye to eye but he knew that if Tom was willing, they could be good friends.   
The only problem was that Tom isn't willing, probably never will be willing, and ignoring it and trying to patch things up would more than likely make things worse between them. 

Tord opened the car door, gently shutting it behind him. 

"I really hope he doesn't hit me."

Edd frowned 

"I doubt he'd do that."

Tord laughed. 

"Do you not remember that he attacked me in the zoo for saying he looked like a baboon?"

Edd laughed.

"Okay yeah but I don't think he's gonna hit you."

Tord hummed, grabbing his suitcase from the trunk. 

"We can only hope."

Tord smiled as Edd wrapped his arms around around Tord's shoulder. 

They opened the door.

And Tord felt his feet lift off the ground, as he was spun around.

"What the fuck Matt!!"

"Tord! I missed you!!"

Tord laughed, wrapping his arms around the tall ginger.

"I missed you too, NY really wasn't the best."

Matt gently placed Tord back on thr ground, also taking his suitcase.

"Oh you don't have to do that-"

"Nonsense! I want to!"

Tord smiled sheepishly, watching Matt take his suitcase up the stairs. 

Someone picked him up from behind, startling the Norsk.

"Edd!?"

"Try again."

Tord froze, before squirming out of Tom's hold. 

"Don't do that, please."

Tom's inky eyes widened, before his eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Where's your dumb commie accent run off to?"

"I don't have it anymore?"

Tom shoved Tord.

"Don't get smart with me asshole."

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Guys enough!"

Tord looked at Edd, who offered him his hand, which he took gently.

Tom looked livid.

"Are you fucking gay with him now or something!?"

Edd gasped, a pained expression crossing his features. 

"No, it's called comfort. Now get the hell out of my house Tom."

Tom blinked.

"Wh-"

"Shut up! Just leave! I'm not kicking you out but you need to leave."

Tom growled and shoved Tord out of the way, storming out of the house.

"Grow up!"

Tord flinched as the door was slammed forcibly.  
Edd yelled out in frustration, walking over to the stairs. Edd flashed Tord a guilty smile, before running up the stairs to cool off.

Tord sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."


End file.
